


Their Little Broken Human

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [29]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Canon amputation, god AU, gods realizing 'oh shit humans are fragile', time loops, time resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Their games were fun, running the same time loop over and over, spicing things up here and there with little extras, until they broke their human, and they realized just how fragile humans really were.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Their Little Broken Human

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a fukinn uh.................... 11 & 67 with Gordon Bleasd  
> 11\. “Just, hold on.”  
> 67\. “wait, don’t pull away… not yet.”

After so many iterations of this, they tended to get a little bit bored with the game. It was fun, of course, going wild time and time again, but resetting it to do it again, perfecting the run, as Bubby said it, tended to get a little bit boring. 

It usually fell to Benrey and Bubby to spice things up a bit. Tommy always had a soft spot for whatever human they chose to mess with that time, bringing them into the loop, the game, and Coomer was always, consistently, wild. So, Benrey and Bubby tended to be the ones to change things, to go a little bit crazy. 

“We can get the military to fight him.” Benrey had proposed, and Bubby grinned, all sharp teeth and bright eyes, and Benrey grinned back, color slipping between his own, even sharper teeth. 

Of course, things tend to go a little out of the ways. After all, even with the same people, same time over and over, people tend to... well, be a bit random as well. Randomly generated encounters, as Benrey liked to say. 

Perhaps being gods put a certain degree of separation between what humans could handle. 

They still thought it a fun game, as the human’s arm was sawn off by a blade the military wielded, until Gordon was being dragged off and away limply, blood trailing around them. 

Oh... oh dear. 

“I think we may have fucked up.” Coomer said, careful and soft, and Benrey nodded slowly, and they were gone, in different places away from one another in moments. 

Bubby found a tube, hidden off away that could keep the backstory they had given to Gordon, Coomer settled in a room to collect his hundreds of selves, Benrey disappeared to wander, and Tommy positioned himself close to where the human would be, ever having the soft spot for him. 

And Gordon dragged himself through the pipes to him, bleeding and delirious, and perhaps going a little bit insane, and Tommy began to realize just a bit more that they may have fucked up. 

Tommy dragged him through, panicking more and more and more over the state that Gordon had gotten into, by their hand, their fragile, wonderful human, and Tommy hoped that they could get through this without this one dying, he wanted to save this one, no matter what, to see him talk about his son and meet the wonderful star of Sunkist. 

Coomer perhaps scared him, but they met eyes over Gordon’s lolling head, and they both understood, that they had fucked up. Dragging Gordon through Black Mesa to the tube, to Bubby, and Tommy had to set him down, just for a moment, to change the bandages, and Gordon seemed to panic, fear setting into his bones and his eyes, cradling his bloody arm to his chest, babbling nonsense, and Tommy’s heart broke for this wonderful human, so fragile and they had broken him. 

They had broken their poor human, perhaps too far to be fixed, but Tommy liked to fix things, and the human still trusted him far too much for his own good, so he would do his best. 

“Gordon, please.” Tommy tried, and Gordon shook, as Tommy’s eyes darted around, before landing on Coomer. “I don’t... we need a medkit.” 

Coomer nodded grimly, looking to Gordon. “Just... hold on.” He muttered, and was gone, phasing through to find something, anything for their little broken human, as Gordon shook and sobbed, and Tommy tried to dry his tears, tried to care for him the best he could, until Gordon clung to him, shaking shoulders and blood, and Tommy did everything he could as Coomer appeared once more, med kit clutched in shaking hands. 

“Wait don’t... pull away, not yet.” Tommy mumbled, as Gordon flinched back, holding him tight and carefully prying his shaking hand away from the blood caked stump, and god he cried as it was cleaned so carefully, Tommy’s hands steady despite the fear building up in his throat for this wonderful human he so desperately hoped they didn’t break too much. 

The gauze wrapped around to stem the blood, and Gordon shook, fear tumbling from his lips in stumbling apologies, and they shushed him carefully, trying to keep him calm, carefully as they heaved him up once more, hoping that their human would be okay in the end. 

The game stops here. It had to, for this gentle, fragile, lovely human. If for nothing else, the game stops for him.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck was this? Who knows, not I.


End file.
